


Pink Sniper

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gangs, Implied Relationships, Police, Raywood, Violence// only minimal, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hired assassin Ray running from the cops... thank god for Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Sniper

Breath in. Cold concrete digs into exposed body, creating red indents in tan skin, frozen wind ripples over blood clad clothing. Everything slows and the sound of city life drains from around him as he grips onto the baby pink sniper with blackened knuckles and stiff finger on the metal trigger. Adrenalin courses through Rays veins and brown eyes dilate to black as he lines up his shot and loads in his final lead bullet. Excitement builds, Rays ears buzz and then are silenced by the sound of glass shattering into a shimmering, spider-web like pattern and falling from the 50 story building, his target hit the ground. Breath out. Reality trickles back in as sirens blare and swallow the night in the piercing ringing sound.

“Fuck,” Ray sighs “those fuckers tripped the alarm.”  
Flinging his pink gun onto his back and racing towards the metal fire escape skipping two steps at a time. 

“Freeze!’’ Two policemen, dressed in full attire, screech from the dingy alleyway. 

“Shit.” Ray mutters under his breath as he sprits out of the alleyway and into another. Black and white converse slap against asphalt. Jumping fences and scaling brick walls, the cop’s frantic shouts become more forceful and loud as they come up right behind him. Alleyways become narrow and fences become higher, escape seems to be getting harder. Adrenalin still flows through Rays veins like raging rivers as every wire fence grabs at his clothing, making jagged holes in his black shirt every time he gets snagged. Heavy thudding of the cop’s combat-boots, signal to Ray that they were still trailing close behind, they were still on his tail and determined to catch the young sniper. 

Warning shots fire off, nicking the brick walls sending off chips of red clay and pottery. Searing pain burns through his left shoulder as a bullet ripples past his ear with tremendous speed. Rays hand flies to his bleeding appendage, the warm, red liquid seeps through his clothing and onto his sweaty palm. 

“Just a graze.” Ray paints out, pain clouding his thoughts causing him to miss judge a jump and smash his ankle into the rim of the brick work. With a sharp breath he pushes on even though stopping seems oh so appealing. With a sharp right turn causing ray to stumble over his feet and balance suddenly fleeting him. 

“No, no no no… GOD DAMMIT!” ray screams at the red and brown brick wall that’s far to tall to scale. Looking around for another escape was pointless, panic begins to rise and his mind becomes one tracked. Don’t die. Repeating over and over in his head as the cops fly around the corner and aim at ray.

“Freeze! We’ve got you now.” The cop to the right shouts bringing rays mind back online, his heart speeds up impossible fast and he feels the pulse vibrate through his body. 

“Drop the weapon!” The other policeman deepens, with stiff jagged movements ray reaches for his beloved sniper and pulls the black strap over his head and places it slowly on the cracking cobblestone, the two policemen lower their guns. 

“You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present…” the voice trails off as the loud crack of a hand gun rings off and the policeman drops to the floor with a heavy thud, eyes wide and lifeless. The remaining cop raises his weapon and lines up the shot with 20 year olds head. Another shot ring out and the remaining cop plummets to the ground, ray let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and surveys the area for his saviour. A heavy manacle laugh sounds from the roof drawing Rays eyes upward, a tall built man with a grey skull mask and a blue and black patched leather jacket, Ray hums in delight.

“Thanks Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I'll be taking prompts from now till December, so send 'em in at danthedanestsaur.tumblr.com!!


End file.
